


Lost Boy

by Allmylovelarrie



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carefree, Coffee, Coffee shop worker Harry, Cuddling, Enjoying themselves, Finding themselves, Losing themselves, Lost Boys, M/M, Nurse Louis, Party Boy Harry, Raves, Risks, Smut, having fun, hesitant, late night adventures, laughing, lost boy, self exploration, soft, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmylovelarrie/pseuds/Allmylovelarrie
Summary: Lost Boy: "A person, not specifically male, that is a wanderer that's searching for themselves. They might accidentally hurt people along the way."Louis Tomlinson is your average twenty-four year old college graduate and is currently working in his degree profession. Still lost in the word, looking for meaning in everything he does and doesn't do anything without a purpose. Second guesses everything and is always hesitant.Harry Styles is carefree, wild and recently just turned twenty-one. Does anything and everything without thinking twice. Acts on a whim and is a risk taker. Doesn't let anything nor anyone stop him from having fun and living his life. After all, he is only twenty-one. Is he the lost one or does simple not want to be found?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, Liam Payne/Niall Horan
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I picture the rave like, I've personally gone to it before. So, it's an experience. :)
> 
> It doesn't let me post the video on here, but here is the link for the rave preview.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEDe9Yu_EMo&feature=emb_title

Louis picked up his speed to catch up to his mates. He frantically kept looking at every single person that they passed in the alleyway. Everybody was practically naked, dressed in little to nothing. Weren't they cold? Or had some decency? 

Girls wearing pasties on their nipples and spandex shorts so short that they wouldn't even be considered shorts outside of here. 

Fishnet stockings. Furry boots. How is this rave wear? Is this how it is everywhere?

Guys in spandex shorts. Shirtless. Toned bodies everywhere and laughter filled every inch of the space. 

Niall held onto Liam as he looked at Louis excitedly. "I can't believe you've never been to an underground rave, Louis! This shit is the best!" He jumped up and down as they got closer. Liam smiled as his boyfriend and pecked his hand with his lips. 

Louis could tell they were excited, but him on the other side, he was _sweating._ He could feel his palms sweating and his throat feeling tighter. He had decided to wear a simple white v-neck and black jeans. He didn't know how to dress for a rave! 

They were almost to the entrance. Louis looked around for an escape plan and immediately felt Niall wrap his free arm around him. 

"Lou! Chill! Let loose and have fun for once!" Niall couldn't help but laugh at Louis nervousness. 

Louis nodded his head rapidly. 

_You can do this, Louis._ He reassured himself. He can have fun and let lose! Could he even do that? 

They got to the entrance and the line was going in fast. The entrance was dark, and it led them down a narrow hallway, everybody was moving fast.

Once they went down the stairs, everything changed. It's a different world in here.

He couldn't help but gape at everything he was seeing. He followed along behind Niall and Liam as he took in his surroundings.

It was dark but there was flashing lasers and lights all around him. 

The music he was feeling since outside the building had increase. 

How could people even talk over this?! Do people even speak to each other at raves? 

He noticed mostly everybody was wearing white. They were glowing underneath the darkness. UV lights? Probably. 

He could see different colors of pink, blue, purple, green and orange neon accessories all around him.

He could physically feel the beat of the music on his body and it felt-in a way-exhilarating? Louis couldn't understand this feeling. He had never felt it before. 

People were everywhere. Some were dancing, some jumping, and some were sitting near the back. He could smell the stench of weed and it made him scrunch his nose. He noticed people putting pills in their mouth. People sniffing their hands and tilting their head back. Was it for fun or for pleasure? Both? 

He also started noticing that mostly everybody was covered in paint. Why paint? Is this a paint party? Why would someone willingly ruin their clothes and dance while having paint thrown at them? Preposterous. He saw the paint guns in front of the stage and girls on stage throwing paint to everyone. 

This is incredibly weird. 

Niall and Liam made their way to the bar in the back and ordered themselves drinks. Niall handed him a neon blue drink. Louis took it and sipped on it. "Blue balls!" Niall yelled out at him over the music.

Louis spit his drink out and shrieked. "What?!?" He pushed his drink back to Niall. 

Niall let his head fall back as his chest expanded with laughter. He pushed the drink back to Louis. "That's the name of the drink, Louis!" 

Louis blushed immediately from embarrassment and avoided Nialls eyes. Liam was dancing behind his boyfriend and moving his hands all over him. Niall was grinding himself into Liam. "Let's go dance!" Liam yelled at Niall. Niall looked at Louis in a way of asking if he wanted to go as well. 

Louis shushed them away as he sipped on his drink again. Niall practically ran into the crowd with Liam right behind him. 

He leaned against the wall. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. What was he even doing here? 

He felt like a loser. Twenty-four years old and he couldn't even let lose at a simple rave. He shook his head to avoid his negative thoughts from invading his mind. He needed to focus on something else. 

He let his eyes scan the dark room again and that's when he noticed someone in the middle of the room. But how could he _not_ notice him? He was dancing crazily and excessively. He had the whole crowd around him, and anybody could tell he loved the attention. 

The boy- _no man_ -had a white bandana pushing his hair back and he was covered in paint. Louis scanned his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had pasties on his nipples. 

A guy with pasties? Louis scrunched his face. The pasties were white glitter X's. His body was glistening in sweat and paint. He had on tight white spandex shorts which were different shades of pink and green now. He could tell his body was toned even underneath all that paint.

In front of him was another man wearing a red bandana, red glitter pasties and red spandex shorts. His olive skin was glowing, too. He had long black hair slicked back from the paint. Were they a couple? They were dancing together so intensely it almost made Louis feel jealous? 

They danced on each other and touched anything they could. The way they looked into each others eyes so intensively as they danced made Louis feel as if he was almost being invasive by looking at them. 

Louis couldn't bare to look away as he continued to sip his drink. 

The mystery man was jumping up and down, pushing himself off other people's shoulders and moving around intensely with red bandana man. 

He looked _insane_! How could anyone dance and move like that without caring what other people thought about him?! Louis shuttered at the thought. He couldn't imagine himself dancing that way in front of a bunch of strangers. He knew he would instantly feel judgement eyes and then he would probably cry himself to sleep. 

He couldn't bear the thought. He finished his drink and ordered himself another. Niall and Liam were close to the mystery man. They were also dancing without a care in the world. Grinding, jumping and kissing. 

They were hungrily kissing each other and barely reached up for air. Louis sighed. Why couldn't he be like that? Why did he have to be the way he is? He couldn't do anything without overthinking his next step or doing it till it was perfect. He always second guessed himself and never did anything without purpose. Maybe it was the constant pressure he felt as being the eldest of his siblings and having to be a roll model. Louis rolled his eyes at the thought and palmed his forehead. He shouldn't be thinking of his family right now.

Louis was in such a trance with his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed mystery man right next to him till he felt a wetness all over his forearm. 

He pulled back quickly and wiped his arm off on his pants. He looked at his hand. _Paint?_

He looked next to him and saw mystery man. He looked at him. "Sorry, mate! Didn't see you there!" He flashed Louis a pearly white smile that looked incredibly white against his painted skin. Where was red bandana man? 

He turned to the bartender and asked for a piece of gum and ice water. Why would the bartender have gum? Louis thought. 

Louis couldn't look away and he hadn't even responded. Mystery man looked at him again, his eyes curious. 

"Uh-it's okay..." Louis mumbled looking down. Mystery man put his hand on Louis. "Why aren't you dancing?! It's a rave and you've been standing there for a while now!" 

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together. Did he notice me staring at him from here? How would he know how long I've been standing here? Louis didn't respond. He didn't even know how or what to say to this mythical creature!

Mystery man eyed him curiously and Louis locked eyes with him. His eyes were so green and beautiful. While getting a closer look at him, he noticed mystery man also had jewels on his face. Around his eyes. Mystery man was really into this "rave" scene. 

Louis mentally slapped himself. 

_Speak, idiot!!_

"I-I-I've never been to a rave!" Louis yelled raising his voice an octave since it was so loud. 

Mystery man's eyes went wide as he chugged the ice water and immediately popped the gum into his mouth. He massaged his jaw quickly before replying. "Never, ever?! What the hell! Who brought you here and left you to sulk?! Finish your drink!" He ordered as he put his hands on his waist. 

Louis gaped at him and didn't know what to do. What the hell? He drank his drink quickly and held it in his hand waiting for mystery man to say something. Hello?

Mystery man laughed and pushed his drink to the counter. "Come with me," he said as he gripped Louis wrist and started pulling him into the floor. Louis immediately held his breathe, and his chest tightened. He can't go in there!

 _No, No, No I can't._

He tried pulling away from the mystery man, but once he turned around and smiled at Louis so big, he couldn't help but wrap his own hand against his wrist. His clean hand looked contrasting against the mystery mans painted skin.

_What is he doing?!_

Mystery man pulled them back to where he was before he kidnapped him. He started dancing as he was before as if he had never moved. Louis stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. How does someone that's never even been to a dance... dance in a rave?! Mystery man, still dancing, pulled Louis towards him. 

Louis chest was right on him and he was getting covered in paint from every direction by peoples bodies. The music was much more intense here in this spot. Is this why mystery man liked being in the middle? He could feel the beat under his feet, on his body and with every touch he felt. He didn't know what to do! He started moving his hips in hopes his own body would take over. It didn't. 

He felt mystery mans hands on his hips and soon his lips near his neck. Hot breathe. Louis felt goosebumps rising on the back of his neck. 

"Loosen up, baby!" He yells into his ear as he moved his hands from Louis waist onto his own. 

Mystery man was touching his own body, Louis started jumping up and down a little to not look to awkward, but he couldn't look away. 

Mystery mans hands were moving all over his own body, it was as if he was having an out of body experience with himself. Louis felt his jeans tighten. 

Hands moving all over his naked chest, over his nipples, on his arms, his neck, pulling his hair and then moving them all above him. Louis looked at him in awe. He was so careless, so free and without worry. 

Louis wanted to be like him. Why couldn't he be like that? 

Louis wanted to be carefree and wild. But he couldn't. 

His own mind wouldn't allow it. 

Mystery man got a hold of Louis arm again and started pulling him into the front of the crowd. Louis looked around frantic for anybody that could save him. Niall? Liam? Where are they? 

They ended up being in front of the rails and before Louis could comprehend what was happening. Someone was helping him get on top of mystery mans shoulders. "Wait!" Louis yelled as he felt someone's hands on his waist lifting him up as if he was sixty pounds light and placing him on mystery man who was bending down in front of him!

 _What's going on?!_

Louis legs gripped onto his back and he hunched down to look at mystery man. Before he could say anything, mystery man was laughing loudly pushing him up while pointing at the stage. 

Louis straightened himself up and looked around. Everybody was dancing and having fun. It was as if time was going by in slow motion. He noticed everything and anything. From the girl with the butterfly wings dancing to her own beat in the corner, to the boy wearing glow in the dark gloves, the girl hula hoping and to every different couple attacking each other's mouth. Louis felt a weird emotion in his stomach. 

He was almost happy. He _wanted_ to let go. He felt mystery man dancing underneath him as Louis held on to him tightly with his legs. He treated Louis as if he was not even on his shoulders. There were a bunch of people up there with him and they were yelling and dancing to their own beat. 

Louis started moving his upper body the best he could think of. He felt shame. He probably looked like an idiot doing this. Everybody was judging him. 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a girl covered in paint wearing a bedazzled bra and her pink hair was in space buns. "Let the music take over! Let yourself _feel_ the beat!" She yelled as she gave him two thumbs up. 

He gave her his best smile and turned back to the front of the stage. He slumped. Did he really look that out of place? He must look so lifeless on top of this wild soul underneath him. 

_Deep breathe._

Louis closed his eyes and listened to the music. He could feel the beat everywhere, he just needed to let his own body feel it as well. 

He started to slowly move his hands along his body the way he had seen mystery man do it earlier on the floor. He felt goosebumps on his flesh as he started feel the beats within himself. Is this how it's supposed to feel? 

Does everybody feel this way? 

He started letting lose slowly. Very slowly. He felt himself start smiling as his own body started moving on its own. 

He felt a hand squeeze his thighs strongly. Louis looked down and mystery man was giving him a big thumbs up while smiling. 

Louis kept doing what he was doing when he noticed two girls walking around the stage with two big hoses. What in the world? They were wearing skin tight clothing with different colored wigs. They looked incredible.

He kept dancing. 

The DJ started yelling a countdown. Louis looked around at everybody getting excited and then once the DJ said one, the beat dropped, and he felt himself wet. He looked back at the front of the stage and covered his mouth. All he could see was paint!

He was soaked in it and he couldn't help but let out the laugh that was building in his chest. He let his head hang back as he wiped his eyes. He felt himself on the floor suddenly as mystery man gripped his waist to steady him. 

Louis held onto his arms for support as he was still laughing. "How was that?!" Mystery man yelled with fresh new paint all over him, as well. 

"Amazing!" Louis yelling back, smiling and gripping his arms. Louis couldn't help but notice how muscular his arms were at this moment. 

Mystery man kept dancing. Louis had to find Niall and Liam. How long had he been here? He felt as if he lost track of him during his time with this man. He needed to get back to his friends. 

He pulled on mystery man and he bent down. "I'm going." 

Mystery man nodded without looking at him. Ouch. 

Louis felt hurt in his chest as he started walking away. He felt the same warm hand grab his wrist and turn him around. 

Blue eyes meeting green. Mystery man smiled and hugged him tightly. "I knew you could let loose!" He kissed his check so gently that Louis wondered if he had really done it or if it was all his imagination. Louis just smiled and nodded. 

Mystery man turned back to the stage and started dancing with the people around him. 

Louis took one last look at him and then made his way back to the bar. 

Niall and Liam were drenched in paint as the both drank their drinks. Niall ran to Louis and hugged him. "I saw you up there! I knew you would have fun here!" Liam just smiled at Niall excitement. 

Louis nodded his head and was still in a bliss. "You guys ready? It's almost over. We should leave already to avoid the crowds," Liam said while looking around. Niall chugged his drink, nodding in agreement. 

Louis started following them as they headed towards the entrance. Louis couldn't help but turn back one more time to the crowd. There mystery man was in all his glory. Dancing freely and without limits. Red bandana man was back and together they looked indestructible. 

Louis walked out of the rave wondering if he was ever going to see mystery man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first time ever writing a Larry AU novel. I hope you just enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comment your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee. Studying. Hello, cutie.

**_Two months later_ **

Louis sighed as he walked into the coffee shop. It was a tiny one around the corner from the hospital he worked at.

It was simple. Just like any other coffee shop, but it felt more _home-y._ Louis could smell the coffee beans as soon as he entered the shop. Tall glass windows all around and tiny tables were pushed against the walls. The place where the coffee was made and ordered was right in the center. Workers walked around cleaning or doing something to pass the time.

They had soft Christmas music playing. Louis groaned in annoyance.

_Halloween had just passed!_

Louis didn’t know why it bothered him when people played Christmas music too early or decorated for Christmas instead of thanksgiving. _It just did._

He stood in line and stretched his back by pulling his arms up above his head. He scrunched his eyes and stretched his toes. He rubbed his hands on his baby pink scrubs and pulled his white jacket tighter. He needed to make time for yoga, he hadn't had a chance to go since he had started working. 

He loved working at the hospital. He had just completed one month on the job and he was enjoying every single minute of it. It’s what he had always dreamed of. It almost didn’t feel _real_.

Louis spent so much time in school that he felt as if he didn’t live. Nursing school was his life for the past four to five years.

He had just gotten done working a twelve-hour shift and he was beat. But he needed to get some more work done.

He decided to come to the coffee shop instead of going home. He knew if he went home, he wouldn't get anything done. He would shower and then find himself under the covers of his bed for the next two days. 

His bed was heaven. The finest mattress, the comfiest comforter and the fluffiest pillows.

He missed his bed.

Soon it was his turn in line.

Standing behind the register was a boy- _no_ _Louis not boy_ -a man.

A beautiful man.

Their eyes locked. Beautiful shiny green eyes.

 _Familiar_ green eyes.

The man was wearing a white button up with a lilac colored apron. The apron said "Life begins after coffee" in nice handwriting. He had on a matching lilac bandana pushing back his wild brown curly hair. His curls were falling down his neck and some were poking above his bandana.

He had a big smile to match the energy radiating off him and he noticed a dimple.

Even though Louis was so tired, he couldn't help but smile back slowly. Small butterflies formed in Louis stomach. He shoved the feeling aside.

"Hi! What can I get you today?" The man said. His smile never frowned.

Louis glanced at his name tag.

_Harry_

Louis scanned the menu quickly. "I'll get an iced coffee, cream and sugar please." He scanned the menu again looking for something.

Without Louis noticing, Harry was eyeing him. Harry knew him from somewhere. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he remembers him.

"Um, do you guys have any flavorings?" Louis asked while picking on the skin around his fingers. 

The man-no _Harry_ said, "Why yes we do! We have caramel, French vanilla, coconut, blueberry, s’mores, pumpkin! Honestly we probably have anything you want." He gave Louis a big smile. He had pretty teeth and extremely white at that. Louis noticed the two front teeth stood out a little bit more than the rest of his teeth. In a way, it _suited_ him. Kind of like a cute bunny.

Louis smiles. He missed one. "What about mocha?"

Harry snaps his fingers. "Mocha!" He lets out a laugh. "I forgot to say Mocha! You got me there! So, one medium?" Louis nodded. "One medium iced coffee, cream and sugar with mocha flavoring! Coming right up."

Another smile.

Louis nodded and paid his total. He waited at the counter since nobody was behind him. He looked around the shop and it was dead. Other than two people drinking their coffee and, on their phone, it was just Harry and Louis there.

He eyed Harry shyly.

_Where have I seen him?_

His energy reminded Louis of someone or something. He just couldn't put his finger on it. It was as if it was on the tip of his tongue.

_Where do I know him from?_

Louis smiles as Harry handed him his coffee. "Here you go, you enjoy!"

Louis said a quick thank you and headed to a nearby table.

He pulled out his laptop and set up his things. He sipped on his coffee and almost let out a moan.

He loved the feeling of that first sip of coffee after a long day or before a long day. It's almost as if he felt the cold coffee running through his veins. Did anybody notice his almost euphoric state because of coffee? He hoped not. He wouldn’t be able to get judgement out of his head.

He sighed as he watched his laptop load and then he pulled out his journal. He got his favorite colored pen and went to work.

After much typing and research, Louis shut his laptop and stretched his arms up from his chair letting out a yawn with his eyes closed.

"Tired?" Louis jolted on his seat and his eyes went wide.

Harry.

Harry was cleaning the table in front of Louis and was watching him stretch before he said that. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Louis laughed it off and rubbed his arms. "Yeah... I mean- I am tired. I worked a twelve today and I'm beat. But I had to work on a paper today for my application for school."

Harry was intrigued.

Louis looked around and finally noticed he was the only one here, aside from Harry. The other people must have left, and Louis hadn't noticed that he was the last one here. When did everyone else leave?

"Uh. Are you closed?" Harry smirked. "Yeah, we have been for thirty minutes." Louis instantly got up and started packing his things. He started stuffing everything so fast into his bag.

"I am so sorry! You-you should have told me. I-I would have left much sooner. I'm such a horrible customer. Shit!" Louis was talking so fast that Harry had to physically touch him to stop him from exploding.

Louis and Harry locked eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. Calm down. You looked really into your work. It's no problem. I don't mind staying later. More money for me." Harry gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

Louis instantly relaxed. "I'm still sorry," he said sheepishly. He felt the blush creeping in from his neck.

Harry waved him off as if it wasn't a big deal. It was to Louis. He always felt bad for doing something that would hold back another. He was always on time, never late and never lets himself make a mistake he knew he could avoid.

That's why he was writing and finished his application letter six months before it was due.

He was serious and hesitant at the same time. He knew he was going to go back and edit that already done paper a million more times until he felt as if it was a hundred and one percent perfect.

He couldn't help himself and the way he was. It made him feel incredibly insecure all the time. He never had a break from his mind. He even had to go to therapy when he made less than an A in nursing school. It frightened him how much little things like that had the ability to trigger him.

He could cry for hours because of a test grade. If he didn’t understand something, he would go over it a million times over until he felt confident that he could teach it to a non-medical student and that they could understand it.

He hated himself for it, but by being this way it allowed him to be number one in his class in everything.

Louis finished putting his things away and then tossed his iced coffee in the trash can. He sighed as he sat down again before leaving to drive home.

He was so tired that he wished he could just sleep here. It is right around the corner from his job.

He heard the chair scrape and opened his eyes to see Harry sitting down in front of him.

Louis raised his hands to apologize. "S'sorry. I'm beat and just taking a minute to relax before driving. Don't want to fall asleep behind the wheel." Louis let out a nervous laugh thinking why the hell did he just say that?

Harry shrugged. "Like I said before, it's fine by me. So.... Louis. Want to intrigue me on what had _you_ intrigued the past couple of hours?”

Louis raised his eyebrow. How did he know my name? He felt sacred for a second before looking down and seeing he was still wearing his name tag.

_Louis T, RN BSN_

He laughed at himself. He noticed that Harry must have been paying attention to him just like he was earlier.

"I, um, was finished up a college application letter for my masters. It isn't due anytime soon, but I enjoy being punctual." Why was he sharing this information with a stranger?

"Hmmm." Harry played with the strings on his apron. His eyes met Louis ever so fast.

In that moment, Louis noticed something.

Harry had sad eyes. Once the day was over and it was just them two all alone in the coffee shop. He felt as if he somehow _knew_ that Harry was sad inside.

_Is that a weird thing to feel about someone you don't even know? Basically, someone you just met because he made you coffee and sat down with you?_

Louis shakes his head to get rid of these idiotic thoughts. Who was he to make judgment on a coffee boy he met a couple hours ago? Not even necessarily meet.

Louis stood up and pulled his sweater zipper up. He swings his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to be heading out then, goodnight Harry. Thank you for a brilliant cup of iced coffee."

Louis offered his best smile as Harry looked up at him. He smiled weakly and nodded

Maybe he needs a friend? Louis thought.

_Should I stay?_

No, of course not. Just overthinking the situation. Harry isn't sad. Louis mentally slapped himself silly. Will there ever be a day that he didn't have to overthink and over analyze ever situation he finds himself in?

Louis nodded at Harry's no reply. He put his hand up to squeeze Harry's shoulder, but stopped midair.

_That's weird. Stop Louis._

Louis clasped his hands together and hoped Harry hadn't noticed his weird attempt at comfort. Louis quickly walked out of the coffee shop. Not bothering to look back at Harry before driving off in his car.

Harry sat in the chair and didn't bother looking back at Louis leaving.

He played with the skin of his fingers and scrunched his eyes brows together.

_Where do I know him from?_

Harry suddenly heard tires screeching in the parking lot and a frantic Louis running into the shop.

Louis ran to the table, that Harry was still sitting at, and saw his phone right there next to the window.

Louis felt instant relief and comfort. He held his phone close to him and kissed it.

“Thank god!” Louis let out a big deep sigh of relief and noticed Harry staring at him.

Louis stood awkwardly and waved his phone at Harry. “Ha-ha, forgot my phone. I didn’t even realize I had left it here until I driven off. Silly me.” He laughed awkwardly and looked around.

Harry didn’t reply again. Louis started walking away when he froze in his steps when he heard Harry ask a question.

Harry couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth next, “Want to go on an adventure?”

Louis took a sharp breath in and turned his body to face Harry. _A what?!_

_I don’t even know this man. Is he a serial killer? I can’t just go on an adventure with this stranger?!_

But Louis felt something pushing him from his stomach. Was this his gut trying to make him say yes? Or was it trying to tell him to say no?

Louis started shaking his head. “I can’t.”

Harry started smiling slowly and crossed his arms on his chest. He was leaning on the chair so comfortably and he licked his lips. He raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” He questioned.

Louis mouth went dry and he tried to say something, but nothing came out. His mind was frantically searching for an excuse but he didn’t have one. He didn’t have anybody at home waiting for him. No pets. His family lived far away.

Why couldn’t he?

Right because Louis is the type of person that simply can’t have fun on a whim. This isn’t what he does! He doesn’t just meet someone at a coffee shop and say yes to an adventure! Louis felt himself almost wanting to get into a ball at the mere thought!

He just couldn’t. He prayed in his head as he closed his eyes.

_Why can’t you be normal Louis?_

_There is a very attractive man trying to have a freaking adventure with you and you simple can’t let the word YES out of your mouth!! Shame, Louis! You’re a loser! Loser!!_

Louis didn’t even notice when Harry had stood up. He was too enclosed into his own mind running around with all these negative thoughts.

Harry hanged his apron on the coat rack towards the back and made sure everything was off. He got his backpack from the employee room and made his way to stand in front of Louis. He knew Louis was having an internal struggle right now because he didn’t even see Harry standing right in front of him. Harry could see Louis eyes moving back and forth as if he was mentally looking at all the way this thing could go.

Harry placed both hands on Louis shoulders. “Let’s go have fun! Yes?!” Harry smiled.

Louis couldn’t help but melt under his touch. He touched his shoulders over fabric, but he could still feel how big and warm his hands were. He wanted to say yes.

 _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ He said it a million times in his mind, but his mouth couldn’t say it.

Harry was staring at him smiling and Louis didn’t even know how much time had passed since he had said a word.

Before Louis knew it, he heard an unrecognizable voice say “ _Yes_.”

Harry busted into a bigger smile and grabbed a hold of his hand. Louis was in a daze.

Who said that? _Was that me?_

Who else said it? _I can’t believe I said that!_ Louis looked down at Harry's big hand on his wrist pulling him outside.

Harry quickly locked the door and stood in front of Louis car.

Harry then unbuttoned his shirt revealing a white tank underneath and rolled up his sleeves. He started rubbing his hands together and smiling.

“Alright, who is driving?!”

 _What did I get myself into?_ Louis thought as he handed his keys to Harry and making his way to his passenger seat. His mind wasn’t connecting to his body.

Louis buckled himself in and rubbed his shaky hands on his thighs. He let out a shaky breath and looked at Harry.

“Are you a serial killer?” Louis choked out. He swore he could burst into tears right now.

Harry eyed him as he fixed the mirrors. He turned to face Louis and then clasped his hands together.

“Now if I was, would I tell you?” Harry shakes his head and then starts driving.

Louis gripped the seat tight.

_Louis, what the hell did you get yourself into?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry go on an adventure.

Louis stared at Harry as he pulled his jacket tighter against himself as the wind rushed passed them making all the fall leaves rustle around them. He didn't know where Harry was taking them, but he knew they were downtown. 

All the lights were on all around them. Christmas light on every single tree they passed. Colorful blinking lights around big trees, the lights of the tall buildings hovering above them and the sound of cars driving past them in a flash. There were also life-sized ornaments at the corner of the sidewalks on different streets. He admired that every light post had a green wreath with a big red bow on it. Louis could also see the ginormous tree a couple miles ahead of them. He had never been down here before during Christmas season. Why had he never been down here before? It was beautiful. Maybe he had never been here before because he didn't have anybody to come here with. 

Harry was walking down the sidewalk with a cigarette in between his fingers. Louis couldn't help but internally gag. The silent killers. He hated people that smoked. Well, he didn’t necessarily hate them, it was just disgusting. 

Since he was in the medical field, he knew first had what smoking does to someone’s lungs and how harmful it is in the long run. 

There was a couple of people walking around them, but it was late. It was silent aside from the low Christmas music playing from the downtown speakers. 

Louis sped up and walked right besides Harry. He couldn’t help but feel surprisingly tiny next to his big frame. "Where are we going?" Louis asked while looking up at him.

Harry smirked as he inhales his cigarette deeply and then blows it out lowly. He looks down at Louis with a smirk and says, "It's an adventure." 

Louis felt uneasy at his words as his face twisted. Adventure? Louis wasn't good with surprises nor anything that he couldn't obsessed over a hundred times. But he was already this deep. What else could he do about it? 

He could turn around and walk away from Harry. He still wasn't even sure why he agreed to come along in the first place. This wasn't like Louis. He never did anything like this. He was the one who always had to review the plans before doing them, had a schedule and wouldn't change it or else he'd probably panic about it. 

He felt as if they had been walking forever. Crossing different streets and turn left here then right over there then left again. Until Harry went through an alley and kept going down the dark narrow street.

Louis froze and gulped down hard. He looked around at the bright street and then at the dark narrow alley. He was frozen until he heard Harry say, “Come along now.”

Louis pushed himself forward before he could change his mind and quickened his step to catch up to Harry. Harry smiled at him and shook his head when he thought Louis wasn’t looking. Louis feared that Harry was thinking the worst of him. He was probably thinking he was such a prude. A prude in baby pink scrubs and a white jacket fearing the absolute worst. He probably looked like a child right now. A short, tiny child. 

Harry stopped in front of a big garage door, he threw his cigarette on the floor and crushed it underneath his shoe. He bent down and pulled out a key from his jacket pocket. Then he pulled the garage door up in one hard swing. The sound of the metal creaking sent shivers down Louis spine. He hated the sound of metal rubbing under something.

Harry started making his way inside of the building, it was pitch black and Louis could already feel the coldness coming from the entryway. Louis breathed in deeply and followed along. “Wait there,” he heard Harry yell. He sounded far away, and Louis froze in his spot. He tried blinking and adjusting his eyes to the darkness, but it was pitch black.

“Cover your eyes!” Harry yelled as soon as bright lights flooded the room.

Louis eyes were quickly in pain from the bright lights as he covered his face with his forearms. “Bloody fucking!” Louis squeaked out. Harry laughed out an, “I told you.”

Louis rubbed his eyes and started opening them slowly as he looked around. They were in a big, no _massive_ room that held high windows and there were bleachers around them. There was also a pool in the center on the room. Why did Harry bring them here? He heard Harry yank down the metal door and heard him lock it from the inside.

Louis felt awkward as he saw Harry start taking off his shoes. Then he started unhooking his belt buckle. Louis face started flushing as Harry pulled his pants down and revealed a pair a neon pink brief. They hugged him in all the right places. “What are you doing?” Louis asked as he shifted on his feet with his hands still in the pockets of his jacket.

“I’m going in. Come on now.” Harry pushed his button up shirt down and pulled off his tank top in one swift motion by pulling it from between his shoulder blades. Louis couldn’t help but look at every inch of him. From his tattooed ankles to his toned thighs and up to his dimpled smile. Harry left his clothes on the floor and pulled off his bandana.

Before Louis could comprehend what was happening, Harry splashed into the pool. Water going everywhere as Louis stepped back quickly to avoid the water getting onto his clothes.

“I…” Louis started saying, but he couldn’t make the words come out. He didn’t even know what he was going to say. He tightened his sweater around his upper body as he stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry was swimming on his back towards where Louis was. He pulled himself a bit over the edge and crossed his arms over the cemented floor. He laid his head on his arms as he eyed Louis. His dark curls were now pushed back from the water, his eyelashes held drops of water on them and they had never sparkled more than they did in this moment.

“Why are you scared?” Harry tilted his head and spoke lowly. 

“I’m not scared,” Louis admitted a big too fast and harsh.

“Then stop overthinking and get in.” Harry pushed a bit of water over the edge.

“I don’t have swim clothes.” Louis blushed as soon as those words left his lips. It was obvious he didn’t because how would he have swim clothes on him?

Harry let out a giggle and started swimming on his back again. “That didn’t stop me.”

Louis didn’t reply, but instead started taking off his jacket. He walked towards the bleachers and placed his now folded jacket on the seat. He could feel Harry's eyes on his back as Louis squeezed his shaking hands together.

_Deep breathe._

He gently kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, placing them inside the shoe openings. He pulled of his scrub top and then his long sleeve white shirt. He usually had on a lot of layers and he was now shivering. The cold room wasn't helping him right now.

He let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding and loosened his tie on his scrub bottoms. He pulled them down and off. He placed his folded scrubs next to his jacket and slowly walked towards the pool. Louis looked around for any cameras as he walked.

“There aren’t any cameras, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Harry's loud voice echoed the area.

Louis neck snapped quickly to him as he nodded. “I was. I don’t want to get caught and go to jail. That would ruin my career.” Louis replied quickly as he stood in front of the pool with his arms wrapped around himself. He felt insecure about his tiny body. He was leaned out and toned from going to the gym and yoga, but he felt as if he was showing too much right now. He couldn't even remember the last time he was almost naked in front of somebody. 

He looked down at his white briefs and he knew, once he was wet, there wouldn’t be much left to the imagination. He internally groaned.

Harry swam towards him and he noticed he was biting his lips. “C’mon. Come here.” Harry reached out to him.

Louis didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be pulled into the water. Louis slowly lifted his left leg and dipped his toe into the water. He shivered instantly.

“It’s freezing!”

“You’re a baby! Let’s go!” Harry let out another loud laugh as he splashed the water around him with his arms. 

Louis huffed as he sat on the cemented edge and slowly pushed himself into the water.

Cold.

All he felt was cold as he went deeper and deeper. His skin was in goosebumps all over as he formed an “O” with his lips and shut his eyes.

He soon felt himself underwater as he opened his eyes quickly and saw a chest in front of him. He moved his arms everywhere until he was able to push himself up. Harry was laughing as he watched Louis suck in a breathe.

“What the hell was that?!” Louis practically yelled, but let out a barking laugh as well.

“You had to get it over with! Once you get your hair wet, that’s it. You’ll feel better in the cold water. Am I wrong?” He smirked.

Louis bit his lower lip from the inside and let himself sink into the water so only his eyes were above. He shrugged and hoped Harry noticed. Harry swam on his back like he was before as Louis stayed in the same spot for most of the time.

“Why did you bring me here?” Louis voice finally asked as soon as Harry had stopped swimming.

“I don’t know. I like to swim. I figured maybe you did, too.” Harry's voice was so casual and light, Louis didn’t even know what else to say to him. He tried to think of how awkward it currently was, but it wasn't. He thought it would be completely awkward swimming with a stranger, but Harry was different. He had an aura that immediately made him feel comfortable. 

Louis slowly started swimming around the pool as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He lets out a shaky breathe as he felt Harry staring at him.

“Why did you agree to come here?” Harry breaks the silence as he faces Louis.

Louis stops swimming and faces Harry. He raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t seem like the type to do these things. Especially with a stranger. I’ve been watching you all night since the café’.” Louis breathing hitched as he avoided eye contact. He tries to look at anything, but at Harry.

“I’ve noticed how you get nervous with any little thing. I’ve seen how you get when your mind starts wondering when I ask you something. You almost shit yourself when I stripped down to my underwear to swim.”

Louis felt himself blush from the neck up as he dunked his hair head under the water. He pushed his hair back once he emerged as he finally looked at Harry. Harry was still staring at him with a small smile on his face.

“I don’t…. I don’t do these kinds of things. I-I don’t go adventures with people I don’t know, nor do I strip to my underwear to swim in an abandoned swimming pool that I have never heard of before.” Louis rushed it all out before he could stop himself.

“I can tell,” Harry replied smirking. “Why don’t you?” Harry seemed genuinely intrigued. 

Louis stopped and thought about his question. “Because I tend to overthink, overreact or not react at all. I let my mind go crazy with different ideas and negative thoughts. I don’t let myself do anything without second guessing it. I guess that’s why I am completely terrified you’re going to end up murdering me.”

Harry eyes went wide as he busted out with a loud laugh. “Murder!!” He yelled as he clutched his stomach from under the water.

“I can’t believe you believe I might mu-mu-murder y-you!” He was trying hard to get out his sentence as Louis blushed furiously. 

“I’m stupid, I know.” Louis said as he covered his face. He felt big hands on his own pulling them down. Harry was right in front of him, still giggling.

“I’m not a serial killer. I just like doing things with fun people. If you want to have fun also, that’s what I do. I don’t judge nor am I going to bash you for the way you think or feel. Trust me.” Harry looked at Louis with a small smile as he held his hands.

Louis furred his eyebrows even though he felt touched by Harry's words.

“Why are you being so nice to me? You don’t even know me. I could be a complete weirdo for all you know.”

Harry shrugged as he swam around the pool. “Like I said, I enjoy having fun with people who want to have fun as well. You seemed stressed so I decided to bring you along.”

Louis looked down as his skin that was becoming was getting shriveled by being in the water for so long.

“Well, thanks, I think?”

Harry nodded in reply as he pulled himself out of the pool. His underwear was clinging to his body as he walked to a corner of the area. He pulled back a curtain and pulled out two blue towels. He started walking back towards Louis as Louis pulled himself up onto the cemented floor.

Harry handed him a towel as he started drying his own body. Louis eyed him slowly as he dried himself off. His arm muscles would flex in all the right places as he dried his upper body and then his lower.

Louis dried himself off completely and then started putting his scrubs back on. “Hang on, I have extra clothes. That way you don’t have to wear your scrubs again.” Harry said as he handed him some rolled up clothes from his backpack.

Louis hesitantly got the clothes. He debated on taking off his underwear and free balling it since they were still soaked. He looked back at Harry from his shoulder and Harry was facing away from him. He quickly dropped his underwear and pull the clothes over him. It was a pair of black running shorts and a black band t-shirt, which fit Louis too over sized. But still comfy.

Harry had already pulled over an outfit that was similar. He shoved his day clothes into his backpack and then pulled it over his shoulder. He noticed his neon pink underwear in the pile of clothes. Thankfully, Louis wasn't the only one who thought the same. Harry started walking away. “C’mon now.” He walked away as he waved his hand towards Louis.

Louis looked at him and then picked up his clothes while hastily shoving his feet into his shoes. He catches up to Harry as they reached another door.

Harry pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight as he clicks off the lights in the swimming pool area. He opens the door with a lock and then starts walking. Louis could barely see anything as he followed closely behind Harry.

Harry stopped and pulled down something above him. It ended up being a ladder which made an incredible annoying sound as it scrapped the metal against it’s own.

Harry started climbing as he looked down at Louis. “Don’t run away now,” he said smirking.

Louis breathed in and out. Where is Harry taking him now? He thought they’d be done right after swimming. Louis picked up his own phone and saw that it was already past three AM. He would have died if he had to work tomorrow. He couldn’t believe he was even still awake after the day he had, but somehow he felt wide awake with Harry.

He put his phone away as he started climbing up the ladder steps. Harry had already pushed up on a ceiling entryway and had pulled himself over the opening. Louis stood on the top step and carefully looked out of the opening.

His eyes widened as he saw a bunch of tall buildings surrounding him. They were on the roof!

Louis stepped over the opening and dropped his clothing on the floor. He looked around in amazement. He had never been on top of a building before.

He admired the tall buildings and all their different lights. He admired the tall trees with different colored Christmas lights. He felt the wind rushing past him as he covered his upper body with his arms. His hair still wet and the wind rustling through it. He couldn’t help but smile as he also admired the rooftop.

It had four light posts around the corners and tiny twinkling Christmas lights handing from them. There was also a mattress on the far corner of the roof. It even had a fitted sheet, two pillows and two blankets on it. Did Harry expect something?

There was no way Louis was going to do something with Harry and he hoped Harry knew that. He walked over to the edge of the roof and glanced down.

His heartbeat picked up as soon as he looked down. He could see a few cars driving on the streets and a couple people walking on the sidewalk. He gasped and pushed himself away from the edge.

Harry laughed as he walked and stood right next to Louis.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Harry had his arms shoved inside the pockets of his shorts as he admired the view. His hair was still dripping a bit with water and it was landing on his shoulders. Louis wondered if he felt the drops hitting him. 

“A bit scary, but yet still amazing.”

“I’ll never get tired of living here.” 

“Me too.” Louis gave Harry a small smile as Harry turned around. He kicked off his shoes and laid down on the mattress.

“C’mon now.” 

Louis glanced at him hesitantly and then made his way towards Harry. He sat down on the edge of the opposite side of Harry. He rubbed his hands on his thighs and gave Harry a smile.

“So, why did you come here? I’m assuming you’re from the U.K.”

Louis nodded as he fumbled with Harry’s t-shirt. “Yeah, I’m from Doncaster. I think I just wanted to come to America to see what it was all about. I came to university here because I was able to get a full ride to the nursing program in UCLA.”

Harry’s eyes went wide as he pushed himself up on the mattress. He stared at Louis in bewilderment.

“UCLA? Seriously?” Harry smiled so wide that he could see every inch of his white sparkling teeth. His dimple indented so hard that Louis wished he could reach over to him and poke it. 

Louis nodded fast and chuckled. “Yeah,” he whispered. He always felt pride knowing he had graduated from UCLA since they had one of the top nursing programs in the U.S.

“Wow. That’s amazing, Louis.” Harry said as he fiddled with his fingers. 

“Why did you come here?” Louis edged himself more onto the mattress as he slightly stood up to put his left foot underneath himself. He pulled one of the blankets towards him and wrapped it around himself.

Harry shrugged and looked down. “I guess, same as you. I always wanted to come here. I always wanted an out ever since I was young. I got a full ride for track to UCLA, as well.”

Now it was time for Louis to be shocked. “Seriously?!” He couldn’t help but laugh. “You went to UCLA? I can’t believe this!”

As they continued their conversation and cracked jokes together, Louis couldn’t help but feel his stomach warm and feel butterflies bundling up within himself as they laughed together. They laughed loudly as they held their stomach as their eyes squinted as tears ran down their faces. Louis had never felt this comfortable with a stranger before and it made him feel good. He wondered if Harry was the type of person to simply have fun with someone for one night only or to continue having fun with them again. He wondered if this was going to be the last time he would see Harry. Would he see him again?

Would Harry ask him to go on another adventure? Louis tried not to let him mind go crazy with the thoughts of hanging out with Harry again, but he couldn't help it. He had never felt this way before over someone he had just met. He wondered if Harry felt the same way.

Louis wished this night would never end and he had never wished that before today.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time ever writing a Larry AU novel. I hope you just enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comment your thoughts!


End file.
